Red and the wolf
by Mia21
Summary: Kaoru lives in a village on the very edge of Aokigahara. When she learns the rumors of a werewolf prowling the ancient forest are true, she'll have to decide what to do about it. Who is it, someone she likes or hates? Does that make her friend or foe? Read to find out!
1. Meeting

**Hello readers! I've decided to be a little crazy and write two stories at once, but this idea wouldn't leave my head and since I've already written several other fairy tales I just decided I might as well try Little Red Riding Hood too! Hope you enjoy, please, please, PLEASE, make sure and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Kaoru lived on the very edge of the great dark forest of Aokigahara, moving there with her father when she was young and he decided his new swordsmanship school should be in Oyama, a growing town not far from the capital. Kaoru's mother, Akane, had died when she was very small, and most of what she knew about her mother had been told to her by her father. But one thing she'd learned on her own was that her mother's favorite color had been red. Kaoru had learned this when she had helped her father pack up her mother's clothes and things before the move, most of which had been red. The one thing of her mother's that Kaoru had been allowed to keep was her red fur-lined cloak. Kaoru had not worn it much before they moved but afterwards Kaoru found she was very glad that she'd kept it. Oyama was cold!

The two had lived happily for a time, Kaoru perfecting her father's style of swordsmanship as she grew and trained with other pupils. But then the war had begun and Koshijiro was drafted, not returning alive. As soon as the news spread of her father's death, all of the students at her father's school withdrew, even though Kaoru herself could have taught them just as well. Utterly lonely by herself at the school now, Kaoru would often head into the forest to train, sometimes walking as far as the next town of Fujiyoshida to visit with friends.

One afternoon she was heading back home from a nice chat with friends Megumi and Tae. Halfway home she stopped, standing in a spot of sun and enjoying its warmth, when a rustle in the bushes behind her made her heart stop. Turning slowly towards the sound, Kaoru picked up a large stick just in case and called, "Who is it? I know you're there. Come out!"

"Only if you put down the stick." Was the answer she received, before a man stepped from the bushes, his eyes wary. He had long red hair tied back in a high tail and the strangest violet eyes. The most unusual thing about him though was the way he moved. The grace with which he placed his feet as he cautiously stepped towards her was almost feral.

"Why were you watching me?" She asked.

"I was wondering why you were in the forest alone. Women usually don't walk these woods alone, especially in a red cloak that everyone and everything in the forest can see." He told her.

"It was my mother's, her favorite color was red. And what if I like to walk in the woods?" Kaoru wondered, feeling like playing the fanatic.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter, women just don't walk in these woods, it isn't safe."

Her brow creasing, Kaoru asked, "Why?"

"How long have you lived around these parts?" The stranger asked, his expression now matching hers.

"Ten years." She told him.

"Then surely you've heard the stories about the wolf, which is why women don't walk in the forest alone."

' _Ah yes, the wolf. Werewolf that is.'_ Kaoru thought.

Kaoru had indeed heard the stories that Oyama was plagued by a werewolf repeatedly since her and her father had moved there. At fifteen, Kaoru had asked old lady Takagi how the townspeople knew it was a werewolf, to which the old lady had explained that many of the men had gone hunting for it the first time the wolf had been seen but found neither hide nor hair of the beast, which wasn't natural. And then even after setting traps for it, it wasn't the last time the wolf had been seen on the borders of Oyama. And so, he was right, women avoided the forest at all costs as they were the easiest prey. Every woman except Kaoru.

She laughed, a single bark of laughter. "Yes, I've heard the stories. I don't believe them though."

"Oh?"

"Of course not. Werewolves aren't real." Kaoru explained.

"You'd be the only one in these parts to think that." The man said.

"You can't tell me you actually believe such…fairie stories." Kaoru said, unable to think of any other descriptive word.

"I do. What's your name, oh lady who doesn't believe in the supernatural?" He asked.

"Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya. And yours?" She wondered.

"Kenshin Himura." He told her.

"How is it you believe in the supernatural Kenshin?" Kaoru inquired.

"Experience," Was all he said, shrugging. "Would you like me to walk home?"

"Yes, thank you." Kaoru returned.

* * *

After seeing her safely to the dojo, Kaoru insisted that Kenshin come inside for a bit. She was greatly surprised when, before entering, he knew to remove his shoes. Sitting down with her on cushions and munching on makizushi Kaoru had brought home from Tae's, she soon had Kenshin telling her that he was a wanderer, had ended up in Oyama because it seemed as good a place to stop as any, and had taken up the trade of hunting. Kaoru felt her heart warm when he told her he often brought food to those in Oyama and Fujiyoshida who couldn't afford to buy groceries. And in turn, Kaoru explained about moving to Oyama with her father when she was small, him starting a kenjutsu school, being killed in the war, her taking over his school and that she wandered the forest because she currently had no pupils. Kenshin warned her again about how roaming the forest wasn't safe, whether she believed in the werewolf or not.

"I'm usually somewhere in the forest, if you should ever need help just yell."

"Thank you, I will."

* * *

Kenshin walked slowly away from Kaoru and her dojo, making his way through the edge of the forest to his own small house which also backed right up again Aokigahara. Of course, he needed it to, it was safer that way. He found himself thinking over his meeting with Kaoru, trying to decide what it was about her that had him so twisted. He had managed to set himself apart from most everyone for a long time now, so why did he find himself sliding backwards? Was it those intense sapphire blue eyes or her long inky black hair that he was dying to run his fingers through? Or could it be her scent, a mix of Lavender and Cinnamon, that was driving him insane? Never, well at least not in the past four years or longer, had a woman ever captured his attention as Kaoru had. _'Reflect later on what to do about her!'_ he told himself sternly, unlocking his door and sliding inside.

* * *

 **A/N - I have tried to be as correct as I could with geography. If you look at a map, you will find that Oyama is an actual town on the edge of Aokigahara. I know this takes our characters away from Tokyo but they are still themselves no matter where I stick them. And just so everyone is aware, the name 'Akane' means 'brilliant red' Hope you enjoyed chapter 1!**

 **Mia21**


	2. Hiruma brothers

**Hey readers, a few important things. The first is that I have chosen to put all the names into the English way with first name first and then last name, sorry if that confuses anybody. Also, just wanted to say that this follows the manga/anime pretty close to the order of how things happen and I've tried my best to do the story of Little Red Riding Hood justice. And, in this story, my Kenshin is a little more ruthless than manga/anime Kenshin and doesn't have a problem with killing people, don't be shocked!**

 **Don't forget, please read and review and let me know what you guys are thinking! Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Mia21**

* * *

The next afternoon, Kaoru ambled into the woods after her morning warm-up and ended up in a small bamboo grove where she found Kenshin. He was practicing kata for whatever sword style he used and Kaoru couldn't help but watch. Growing up in her father's dojo, she had seen many students, and masters, perform kata. But there was something different about this man, in the way he breezed through his kata. She had never seen someone wield a katana so effortlessly, or quite so fluidly. He went from one movement to another with seemingly no effort, looking very primitive, as he had the day before when she'd met him. It was clear to Kaoru that this man was an expert with the sword and also felt quite at home in the forest. When he finished, he turned and looked directly at her.

"If you're going to continue wandering through the forest, will you at least switch to a cloak that's not so obvious?" He asked her, annoyed.

"Like what?"

"One that blends into its surroundings better, green or brown preferably, or black. Anything but red."

"I told you, it was my mother's and I'm not getting rid of it. Besides, there is no such thing as werewolves!" Kaoru snapped.

Sighing and shaking his head, Kenshin murmured, "Very well. But there are more kinds of wolves than just the animal."

"Is that your subtle way of warning me about yourself?" Kaoru asked.

"No, of course not, but you should watch out for others."

Kaoru nodded, then wondered, "Can I ask about what sword style you were practicing?"

Grinning, Kenshin said, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised the proprietor of a kenjutsu school asks that. It's called Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. It's a very ancient style of swordsmanship developed to allow a single swordsman to defeat numerous foes."

"It's very…flowing." Kaoru said, not sure if that was the right word or he would understand what she meant by that.

But, surprisingly, he nodded. "Hiten Mitsurugi stresses Battojutsu for attacks and counterattacks and as such every movement leads into another movement."

"It was impressive. You'd be welcome in my dojo any time."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." Kenshin smiled.

* * *

The remainder of Kaoru's day was spent with Kenshin. He showed her a river, the massive waterfall it led to, and the expansive amount of flora that grew around the crest. That day, Kaoru found that Kenshin was extremely caring. Not only did he bring those who couldn't afford groceries game, he also did chores, like laundry and cleaning, for several elderly residents of Oyama and often helped people with painting, roofing, or putting siding on. After she told him she was having some problems with the two Hiruma brothers, he told her he would help her take care of it. When Kaoru insisted that she'd be fine, Kenshin told her, "You wouldn't have mentioned it if you couldn't use some help."

Sighing, Kaoru admitted, "You're right, I could use a little assistance."

"I'll stop by tomorrow and we'll see what we can do about these Hiruma brothers."

"Thank you again." Kaoru said.

* * *

When Kenshin arrived the next day, it was just in time to witness one of the brothers, Gohei, threatening Kaoru that if she didn't sell the dojo to them she would have to answer to him, Hitokiri Battosai. Kenshin watched briefly while Kaoru tried her best to defend herself and her school, but Gohei was a big man and Kaoru was no match for him. She ended up dangling from his grip while Gohei waxed on about taking revenge by destroying the school. With that, Kenshin had heard, and seen, enough. Stepping forward into the dojo, Kenshin slid the door open the rest of the way. Hearing the sound, Gohei turned to face him, still dangling Kaoru.

"Kenshin, don't!" Kaoru cried out.

"What do you want?" Gohei growled.

"I want you to put her down gently."

"Or what? Do you really want to mess with Hitokiri Battosai?" Gohei grunted.

Kaoru watched Kenshin's eyes narrow. "I have no attachment to the name Hitokiri Battosai. Just the same, I can't allow a monster like you to wear it."

Kaoru gasped, realizing just exactly what that statement meant before Gohei dropped her to face off against Kenshin.

"There's only room for one Battosai here." Gohei said, raising his sword.

"Then I have no choice." Kenshin said, shaking his head and suddenly leaping up into the air, coming down behind Gohei as Gohei prepared for a strike. Kenshin flipped his own sword around and brought the back of it down on Gohei's sword hand. Gohei howled in pain and dropped his sword, cradling his hand.

Landing, Kenshin told him, "I crushed your finger joints and severed your tendons. I'm afraid you won't be able to hold a sword again with that hand."

Just then, the police that Kenshin had earlier asked for help, arrived and collected Gohei. When they were gone, Kaoru turned to face Kenshin.

"I didn't mean to hide my identity from you, it's just easier when people don't know." He told her.

Kaoru nodded. "I understand. Everyone has a past and it usually is none of anyone else's business. And to tell you the truth, I like Kenshin better than Battosai any day."

Kenshin couldn't keep the large smile from spreading across his face.

"It appears I now owe you thanks." Kenshin said.


	3. Encounter with the wolf

**Hey all, thanks for reading and reviewing! For anyone just happening upon this story, please review once you're done and tell me what you thought! As always, standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Mia21**

* * *

The next week was enjoyable for both Kenshin and Kaoru, spending the majority of their time in the other's company.  
By the end of the week, Kaoru found herself talking out loud.  
"OK Kaoru, you want Kenshin. He's strong, but gentle. Protective and caring. Sometimes scary but oh, so sweet. I mean, he told you the truth about his past as Battosai and he didn't have to. That should reassure you that he trusts you as a person who will keep that secret with him, only ever saying anything because someone needs to know. But the real question is, could he love you or is it best to keep your lips sealed?"

Kaoru didn't have an answer for herself. If only she could have known that at about the same time, Kenshin was arguing with himself about Kaoru.

"Kaoru is so…wow, she's incredible. Caring and compassionate, her friends and the people she loves are the most important things to her. And, yes, I told her the truth, well, not all of the truth, but I have no idea how she'd react to the rest, probably by telling me I'm crazy or running away and I would never see her again. Maybe the easiest way to keep her safe would be to mark her, no, no, that would only traumatize her. Although, perhaps she'd realize she needs to be more careful if I marked her, perhaps she'd accept my warnings about unsavory people and that damn red cloak if I marked her. That's it then." Kenshin decided, nodding to himself.

* * *

Having already told him that she was visiting Tae and Megumi in Fujiyoshida and would be unavailable the next day, Kenshin wasn't worried when she didn't appear near the waterfall.

Meeting her two friends at the restaurant where Tae worked, the Akabeko, the three friends had a late lunch and talked about gossip and what was going on in their lives. Megumi admitted that she had met a former ruffian who was actually very sweet and funny named Sanosuke though he preferred Sano. She also admitted that she had a major crush on him, but was waiting to see how things went. After Megumi was done, Kaoru admitted to her two friends that she had met a young man named Kenshin and she already deeply cared for him. Tae and Kaoru urged Megumi to tell Sano how she felt and Tae and Megumi urged Kaoru to tell Kenshin how she felt.

"Life is too short." Tae told her friends.

After finishing their late lunch and realizing how late it was actually getting, Megumi asked if Kaoru would like to stay with her that night. A small voice in the back of her mind said she should probably accept, but not wanting to bother Megumi, Kaoru assured her friend that she'd be just fine, the path from Fujiyoshida to Oyama was straight and true.

"But Kaoru, aren't you worried about the werewolf?" Tae asked.

Kaoru snorted. "Oh, not you too, Tae. You know that werewolves aren't real. I'll be fine, really."

Kaoru hadn't realized how dark it was until she'd gotten more than a few steps into the forest, but she took a deep breath and continued on. Moving quickly, Kaoru tried her best to avoid briers and rocks. When her skirts caught on a low branch unexpectedly, Kaoru ended up on the ground. Wet earth stuck to her as she tried to rise, but she froze halfway up when she was positive she heard breathing that was not her own. Turning slowly, she nearly fainted when she saw the silhouette of a large creature against the darker shadows. She turned to find some sort of weapon but only made it a few steps from where she was before she was flat on her stomach, the creature crouching on her back. Kaoru thought about screaming for help but a heavy paw was shoved expertly onto the back of her neck, pushing her face into the ground and cutting off her chance to scream. Knowing she was going to die, Kaoru waited for the gruesome ripping, tearing, and gnashing of teeth to begin. She was surprised then when she felt a warm pang on her right hand. She turned her head as best as she could to look through the darkness at her hand as the warm blood trickled down it. It hurt, but it wasn't the killing lunge she'd expected. Even stranger was feeling the animal back up and move off her.

Despite the blackness of the night, she could make out the contours of a wolf, the largest she'd ever seen. His coat was bronze, and it almost gleamed in the evening haze. Staring at him, she locked eyes with the beast, and as soon as she did she began to shake. The eyes into which she gazed were gold and unmistakably human. As she stared, the wolf turned and disappeared into the forest.

' _Ok, so maybe the werewolf stories are true after all.'_ Kaoru thought, ripping off a piece of her skirt to bind her hand with and continuing home.

When Kaoru finally made it home that night, she cleaned her hand as best as she could and used a clean strip of cloth to wrap it back up, not looking forward to visiting Dr. Gensai tomorrow and having to explain the wound. Kaoru remembered clearly what had happened, but she wasn't sure if the good doctor would believe her.

* * *

 **So, Kaoru has now found that the werewolf rumors are true. What did you guys think?**

 **Mia21**


	4. Snatched

**Hey all, thanks for reading and reviewing, please keep it up! Okay, so Kaoru gets taken in this chapter, by who though? Better read and find out! And, as always, standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Three days later, Kaoru was busy cleaning the dojo when the Shoji was opened. She turned to look over her shoulder and was greeted by a tall man wearing black boots, a black scarf, and a large black hat with a white kimono on top. She also noticed he was carrying both a katana and a wakizashi.

"Are you Kaoru Kamiya?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded, not sure who he was or what he wanted. He crossed the room, grabbing her right hand and peering at the angry red mark.

"So, it is true, you were bitten." The man said.

Kaoru yanked her hand out of his grasp, saying, "Yes, I was. Why?"

The strange man smiled. "You're coming with me." He told her, pinching the nerve in her neck which caused her to black out, before he threw her over his shoulder and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

When Kaoru awoke, she was propped against a tree in Aokigahara, the strange man in black not far away from her.

"You brought me out into the forest?" Kaoru asked. "Why, and who are you?"

"I refer to myself as Kurogasa, and I want you to help me find the werewolf."

Frowning, Kaoru asked, "What?"

"I've heard the rumors and I saw that you were bitten. Help me find him or you die." Kurogasa told her.

"You're assuming I know how. When I was bitten, I was walking home from Fujiyoshida. I know nothing more than that." Kaoru said.

"Hmmm. Fujiyoshida you say? Well, let's head that way and maybe the beast will find us." Kurogasa disclosed.

* * *

And that was how Kaoru found herself trudging through the forest after Kurogasa, hands tied. Her brain was diligently trying to come up with some way she could be free of the madman when Kurogasa suddenly stopped in front of her. When she peered around him to look, it was not the werewolf as she had feared, but Kenshin who stood facing off against Kurogasa. _'How did he know where we were, or that I needed help?'_ Kaoru thought.

"Who are you?" Kurogasa snarled.

"Kenshin Himura. Although you may know me by a different name, Battosai."

Kurogasa sighed. "How unlucky, to run into you way out in the middle of nowhere."

"What are _you_ doing way out in the middle of nowhere, Jin-e Udo?" Kenshin asked, his brow furrowing.

"Oh, you know my name," Jin-e said appreciatively before shrugging and answering Kenshin's question. "Killing, wreaking havoc, the usual."

"You came for that government conference didn't you?"

When Kenshin said that, Kaoru wracked her brain and seemed to remember hearing that several government officials were meeting in Oyama for…something, she couldn't remember what.

"Yes. I just love government officials all together in one place, so much easier to kill them. However, I stayed because of the rumors of a werewolf in this area."

"And why would rumors of a werewolf interest you?" Kenshin asked.

"I am the pinnacle of assassins, but I'd like to see how well I would fare against a werewolf." Jin-e said.

Normally, Kaoru would have snorted, but as she was now fairly sure the werewolf did actually exist, she said nothing.

"Sadly, your opponent will be me." Kenshin told him, stepping forward and unsheathing his own sword. The two traded blows in the meadow, almost too fast for the eye to see. Kaoru watched as Kenshin somehow avoided Jin-e's thrust and then slid to one side to dodge his follow up, the form of 'one' side swing. But when Kenshin broke Jin-e's stance in his next move, he wasn't expecting Jin-e to pass his sword to his other hand behind his back, which allowed Jin-e to bring it forward again and slice a good portion of Kenshin's left shoulder open. Kenshin jumped back, one hand pressed to his shoulder where red, red blood was already seeping between his fingers. Jin-e watched, laughing, "You read my moves well until my backwards wheel. Perhaps you're losing your touch living way away from everything."

Gritting his teeth, Kenshin pulled his sheath from his belt and closed his sword within it, then dropped into a crouch, right leg extended forward, right hand hovering over the hilt of his sword. Kaoru recognized the stance for Battojutsu, and remembered Kenshin's words about his sword style stressing the movement for counterattacks. She watched carefully as the two men flew at one another in a terrible blur, and Kaoru saw the triumph on Jin-e's face when he narrowly dodged Kenshin's killer stroke. But she also saw what Jin-e couldn't; Kenshin's left hand gripping the sheath, whipping it after the blade to slam into Jin-e's elbow with a sickening crunch.

Jin-e cried out and fell to the ground, writhing in pain, as Kenshin stood over him. "One who has mastered everything of Battojutsu, _that_ is the meaning of the name Battosai. And though I no longer care to wear it, I forgot nothing. I crushed your elbow and severed your ligaments, your life as a swordsman is over. And now, so is your life." Kenshin twisted the blade in his hand so that the tip was pointed down, and then plunged it into Jin-e's chest, ending his threat forever.

Breathing deeply, Kenshin cleaned the blood off his sword and then turned to Kaoru. "Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Kaoru said.

"What did he want?" Kenshin wondered.

"He wanted me to help him find the werewolf." Kaoru told him, his pulse beginning to hammer at her words.

Kenshin raised his brow, endeavoring to ask calmly, "And why did he think you could help?"

Kaoru sighed, walking over to where Kenshin stood and showing him her right hand. "I've had my run in with him."

Kenshin studied her hand, noting that she had said _him_ , and not _it_ or _her_ , before saying, "I see."

"I know you're going to say you tried to warn me, and you did. You're also going to say I should have known better than to walk home through the forest, at night, in my red cloak and you'd be right about that too. I have no one to blame but myself. I suppose I'm just lucky I'm not dead." Kaoru scolded herself. Looking up at Kenshin, she asked, "Well?"

Kenshin shrugged, grinning. "You covered everything pretty well yourself, I'm not sure I need to add anything.

"Jerk." Kaoru muttered, turning and beginning to make her way back to Oyama.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I tried to write the fight scene as well as I could without having Jin-e use Shin no Ippo on Kaoru. I told you guys my Kenshin was a bit more violent in this story and unafraid of killing people. And we are getting closer to Kaoru finding out who the werewolf is, any ideas? Hope you keep reading!**

 **Mia21**


	5. The truth

**Hello everyone! So, as you all probably guessed, in this chapter Kaoru finds out the truth about the werewolf, dun, dun, dun! Thank you so much for reading, please review when you're finished! And, as always, standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

Kaoru was happily surprised the next morning when Kenshin arrived at her dojo.

"Kenshin! Did you need something?" Kaoru asked.

"I was actually wondering if you might accompany me for a picnic lunch, if you're not too busy." Kenshin said.

"I'd be happy to, and I'm never too busy, you should know that." Was Kaoru's answer, before slipping on her shoes and following him into the forest.

* * *

When the two arrived at a flat rock much like a table near the side of Lake Sai, Kaoru found lunch already laid out for them but covered to keeps insects and other animals away, consisting of Onigiri, Yakiniku, and tea. As they were enjoying lunch, Kaoru learned that he had cooked everything himself, and she grudgingly had to admit it was delicious.

"Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked, noticing the annoyance in her voice.

"No, I just don't like it when people cook better than me." Kaoru said.

* * *

After lunch, Kaoru helped Kenshin clean up the area, thinking how clever it was to use a rock as a table. Then they began to make their way through the forest and back towards Oyama. Suddenly, Kenshin stopped and turned, peering into the forest, eyes narrowed. His body stiffened and she could have sworn she heard him growl. _'But people don't growl like some wild dog!'_ Kaoru thought.

Turning back to face her, Kenshin said, "I'm so sorry Kaoru, this isn't how I wanted you to find out."

"Find out what?" She wondered, her brow lowering.

"This."

In front of her, he began to change. She stared, eyes wide open, and saw Kenshin the man simply melt away, leaving in his place a giant bronze wolf with gold eyes. Kaoru put both hands over her mouth to keep from screaming, focusing on her breathing.

He snarled, pushing through the underbrush to her left. Kaoru followed as best as she could, finding the wolf, she couldn't think of him as Kenshin, facing off with a large wild boar. She watched in terror for a minute as the two creatures rolled around in the brush, snarls and squeals exchanged in quick succession. Just when it seemed as if neither would surrender, the wolf got ahold of the underside of the boars' neck and delivered a killing bite, snapping its jaws closed on the boars' artery. When Kenshin, back in human form, walked over to her a moment later, Kaoru, who hadn't taken her hands off her mouth the entire time the fight had gone on, did so now.

"You. You're the wolf."

She was surprised when he didn't try to deny it but simply nodded, although she supposed she'd just witnessed a fight between two massive creatures and there was no denying anything.

After trying to process what she'd just seen, a thought suddenly struck her and she couldn't believe it had taken her that long.

"You…did you bite me?" Kaoru asked, sticking her right hand out with the scar.

Taking her hand and rubbing his fingers over the scar, Kenshin said, "Yes. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"It helps me keep track of you, allows me to always know where you're at and if you're safe or in trouble."

"Jin-e." Kaoru whispered, thinking she'd wondered how Kenshin had had perfect timing and been able to save her from that monster.

"Yes."

"I'm not going to turn into a werewolf am I?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin shook his head. "No. In order to turn you into a werewolf I would have had to have bitten you on the full moon. I didn't, so you're safe." Kenshin explained.

Kaoru nodded before asking, "What happened?" And though she didn't explain what she meant, he seemed to know.

"Four years ago, while I was residing in Tokyo, a magician came to town. I was like you and did my best to discredit him. In response, he cursed me to be a werewolf. Thinking it was nothing at first, I was awfully surprised the first time I became angry and changed forms. So I came way out here and have tried to keep mostly to myself and my emotions under control."

"Does that help?" Kaoru wondered.

"Yes. I'm not sure why, but extreme emotions make the changes come more frequently. It made me learn to keep my feelings in a fairly level state, or at least I did until I met you."

"Really?" Kaoru asked, smiling and blushing a little.

"Mmm-hmm. From the moment I first saw you, you've driven me crazy. I only marked you so I could assure the wolf part of me that I was keeping you safe."

With the pink color still staining her cheeks and now creeping down her neck, Kaoru whispered, "I know a better way you can keep me safe."

Kenshin's brow raised. "Oh?"

Kaoru stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and covering his mouth with hers, stealing anything he might say, stealing his very breath. And he kissed her back, fiercely, giving in to the possessiveness he had felt for her from the very beginning. How this had happened so quickly, Kaoru wasn't sure. She only knew that she needed him, Kami how she needed him, and she would do whatever it took not to lose him, despite the fact that he was a werewolf.

* * *

Holding hands now and continuing their walk back to Oyama, Kaoru asked, "Do you still think as yourself when you become a werewolf?"

"Good question," Kenshin told her. "The answer is, no, not really. I usually remember if there's something I need to do or somewhere I need to be, but for everything else the wolf takes control. Unless, like with Jin-e, I remain in my human form."

"Is that why your house is so close to the forest?"

"Yes. When I feel a change coming, I often escape into the forest where I'm away from everyone and the wolf can't be tempted."

"I see. Better safe than sorry, I suppose." Kaoru said.

* * *

 **So, are you guys really that surprised? I know I made it seem, earlier, that Kenshin knew nothing, but of course he's a good liar! Hope that explains the mark as well. Please tell me what you guys think! Next up is chapter six, whenever I finish it, which should probably be sometime this week. Stay tuned!**


	6. Sword Match

**Hello dear readers! Early Christmas present! So from here on out, we know the truth about Kenshin being the werewolf and the story now becomes how they deal with that as a couple and where their lives will lead. Hope everyone enjoys chapter six! Standard disclaimer applies and I love reviews!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

The next day, Kaoru was happy to take another walk through Aokigahara with Kenshin, letting him show her the forest from his perspective. He took her to several of his favorite spots, including an ice cave that Kenshin said was frozen all year round. Spending time with him, Kaoru realized that she had never felt afraid of the forest or anything in it in his presence, even before she found out he was a werewolf. As they walked, he held her hand so gently, his thumb rubbing patterns into its back.

When Kaoru and Kenshin arrived back at her dojo late that afternoon, it was to find a hand written invitation from Miyauchi Maekawa to come and judge a sparring competition that was being held at his dojo on the other side of Oyama the next day. Kaoru thought she would love to go and judge his students and Kenshin agreed to accompany her.

The next morning found Kenshin seated on a cushion against one wall of the Maekawa dojo, watching Kaoru judge the sparring matches of many of Miyauchi's students and other young swordsmanship students who had come. Kenshin could usually tell before the match even started which of the two students would win, but he mostly kept his opinions to himself. Miyauchi had taken an instant liking to him, sitting next to him and asking him a few times who he thought would win. Kenshin was never wrong, but he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself and was happy to sit quietly against the wall. As it progressed into late morning and then early afternoon, everything appeared to be going quite well. Many of the already defeated students stayed around to watch the other matches and the famous 'Kenjutsu Princess', even though she was only judging. The looks of want they shot at Kaoru didn't manage to slip passed Kenshin unnoticed, and he had to stop himself from glaring or growling at anyone. _'They're just teenage boys!'_ He told himself angrily, struggling to keep a leash on his emotions. Suddenly, the dojo's Shoji were shoved open with a bang, a tall and well-muscled man with spiky brown hair walking in.

"I am Raijuta Isurugi and I'm here to challenge Miyauchi Maekawa to a match!" He declared for all to hear. Most of the students, after appraising him up and down, slunk back. Some even slipped out of the dojo.

Miyauchi stood up beside Kenshin. "I am Miyauchi Maekawa and as you have interrupted my sparring competition I accept your challenge, if you will agree to use Shinai." Kenshin sighed, still sitting next to where Miyauchi now stood. It looked like today wasn't going to be quite as quiet as he'd hoped. Raijuta was nodding to Miyauchi's demand while the students, and Kaoru, cleared the floor, leaving a wide space open for the two.

"Kaoru-Kun, will you judge?" Miyauchi asked.

Kaoru nodded, stepping back onto the floor in between the two men. "Of course."

When Kaoru walked back onto the floor, Kenshin stood and began to appraise this Raijuta Isurugi. After a moment of study, Kenshin closed his eyes and sighed again.

' _This won't be easy for him,'_ Kenshin thought. _'There will be many blows but I bet the last will most likely be felt by Miyauchi.'_

But surprisingly, Raijuta only struck once, his blow landing on the top of Miyauchi's head.

"Clean hit, match over!" Kaoru called, raising her arm, but Raijuta seemed to disagree. He reached forward and grabbed Miyauchi's kimono, raising him up. It was clear from even the briefest glance that Miyauchi was out of it, but apparently Raijuta wasn't finished yet.

Unsheathing his sword, Kenshin bounded forward, placing the tip of his sword under Raijuta's neck.

"The match has been called," Kenshin said harshly. "Do you mean to kill him?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I won the match and if we'd used real swords he'd already be dead, so I will finish the job. Unless you wish to fight me in his place."

Staring up at the man, Kenshin nodded once. Kaoru quickly and quietly cleared the room so that it was only Raijuta, Kenshin, and no one else, only Kaoru remained to spectate from near the Shoji.

Raijuta began by raising his sword over his left shoulder and swinging it down in a fast killing blow. Apparently, Kenshin was expecting something like it, as he dodged just in time, ending up halfway across the room. When the dust settled, Kaoru saw a huge scar in the floor. She stood gaping at the floor as Kenshin and Raijuta faced off for another round, Raijuta taking the same posture again.

"Tobi-Izuna!" Raijuta yelled, performing several blows. Kenshin dodged every one, but when Raijuta was finished with his strikes, he began to laugh.

"Happy now?" Kenshin asked, raising his right wrist which was cut and bleeding. "If a little scratch like this thrills you so much, you're going to love the real blood."

Kaoru bit her lip, watching as Raijuta began to control the outer zone and the inner zone with his Izuna, leaving Kenshin no room to attack in return. But then, Kenshin stopped and stood facing Raijuta, his left hand on his sword only just unsheathing it with his thumb. He dropped into his Battojutsu stance again, but this time whipped his sword out of his belt and unsheathed the blade entirely, shooting it forward like an arrow. Kaoru saw it smash into Raijuta's face and watched as he fell back, but that wasn't the end. Raijuta lay on his back, breathing hard, his hands clenching and unclenching. After just a moment, Raijuta pushed himself to his knees.

"We're not done yet!" He yelled.

Crossing the space between them to retrieve his sword, Kenshin said, "Yes, we are." And with that, Kenshin plunged his sword into Raijuta's chest. Kaoru surprised herself, finding she was actually glad he wouldn't be around to threaten anyone else. Cleaning his sword on the, now dead, Raijuta's robe, Kenshin turned and crossed the floor back to Kaoru.

"Well, that was a bit more of a workout than I wanted today." Kenshin told her.

Kaoru chuckled. "You did good." She told him, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

* * *

 **So I tried to follow the manga as closely as possible, I just combined Kenshin and Raijuta's meeting at the Maekawa dojo and final duel. What did you think?**

 **Mia21**


	7. Tsuyoi

**Happy new year everyone, hope you enjoy the new chapter as well! And just so you all know, Tsuyoi means strong. Please don't forget to read and review! And, as always, standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Mia21**

* * *

The following morning, Kaoru headed into town as she needed to buy a few groceries. When she entered the store, at a time when it was usually empty, Kaoru found four older ladies crowded around the billboard near the door. She could hear what they were saying even as she went about getting rice, salt, soy sauce, rice vinegar, and some panko bread crumbs.

"Can you believe he's coming here?" The first one asked.

"No! Oh, I'm just so excited to meet him. I bet he's so nice!" Another said.

"I wonder what our small town did to deserve a visit by him?" A third asked.

"Who cares?" The first said, throwing up her hands. "The important thing is that he's coming and we get to see his traveling show!"

After paying for her groceries, Kaoru walked over to the billboard and the four ladies.

"If you don't mind, could I ask what you're talking about?" Kaoru wondered.

"Of course, dear. You'll have to forgive us, but we are just so excited that Tsuyoi is soon going to pay us a visit."

"Who or what is Tsuyoi?" Kaoru wondered, frowning.

"Why he's only an enchanter." Number three told her.

"A very famous enchanter." Four added.

"Oh. When is he supposed to be coming?" Kaoru inquired.

"He should be here tomorrow. Are you going to come and watch his show?" One wondered.

"Probably." Kaoru nodded, thinking that if Kenshin agreed, the old ladies could bet they'd be there.

* * *

Returning home after asking the shop owner if she could have the flyer that told of Tsuyoi and the shop owner granting her request, Kaoru was somewhat surprised to find Kenshin in her dojo, cooking dinner for her.

"I'm glad you're here," Kaoru told him. "I have some great news."

"What's that?" Kenshin asked.

"I saw this at the store," Kaoru said, handing him the flyer that listed the enchanter's visitation information. Kaoru watched Kenshin study the written text for a moment, then told him, "Maybe Tsuyoi will agree to help you break the werewolf curse."

Glancing up from the sheet of paper, Kenshin asked, "You think so?"

"It's worth a try, don't you think?" Kaoru said.

"Yes." Kenshin agreed, nodding.

And that is how the two found themselves at the back of a large crowd facing a wooden stage in the market square. Kaoru could hear everyone around them speaking quietly but excitedly about Tsuyoi and his show. They waited approximately ten minutes until Tsuyoi himself came out from behind a curtain they had hung for privacy. Kaoru felt Kenshin stiffen beside her, but as he said nothing she carefully studied this Tsuyoi the Enchanter. He seemed a strange man. Kaoru wasn't sure if it was some sort of costume, but the man had covered his exposed body with colorful strips of cloth, including his head and face. On top of everything, he wore a purple robe.

Suddenly, Kenshin grabbed her hand and began pulling her through the crowd, back towards her dojo on the outskirts of town.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, yanking her hand from his grasp when she had had enough of being pulled.

"Sorry, but I don't think he's going to help me, Kaoru." He said simply.

"You didn't even ask him. How can you be sure?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin stopped and looked at her then. "I know because he's the one who cursed me. Of course, I knew him as Makoto Shishio then."

Shocked, Kaoru sucked in a breath and placed her hand over her mouth. "I had no idea."

Kenshin shook his head. "How could you? I didn't exactly tell you all about how I was cursed."

"I'm sorry." Kaoru said, feeling awful that she had stoked his hope for a cure, only to have it turn into nothing.

"It's alright, I'm fine." Kenshin told her, but Kaoru wasn't sure she could believe him. Was he only telling her what she wanted to hear? Only time would tell.

* * *

 **Uh-oh, so that didn't tun out as Kaoru had hoped it would. And I will warn you all, Tsuyoi is trouble with a capital T:) Please review and let me know what you thought!**

 **Mia21**


	8. Sent out once

**Hello readers! So in this chapter we watch Shishio find out some things he didn't know and begin to plan, but plan what exactly?** **Read on to find out! Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Mia21**

* * *

That evening, after a very successful show in which Makoto Shishio was able to study the citizens of Oyama and conclude that they would be easy marks to steal from, he was having dinner at the local tavern. As he was still dressed as the famous Tsuyoi, the tavern keeper insisted that dinner was free. Considering he was endeavoring to steal whatever valuables he could, Makoto shrugged and told him, "Suit yourself then."

Having a seat at a corner table, Makoto was soon joined by the town mayor and a couple of the town elders. "How can I help you?" Makoto asked.

"While we were all very happy to watch your show this afternoon, we thought you were coming for a different reason." The town mayor, Hiroshi Matsumoto, told him.

"And what reason would that be?" Makoto wondered.

"As you are an enchanter, we hoped you were coming to get rid of our werewolf problem." Hiroshi said.

"Werewolf problem?" Makoto inquired, eyes sparking with interest.

"Yes. We have had a werewolf haunting the forest and our town for four years now." Hiroshi explained.

"The wolf lives right here, among you. You know that don't you?" Makoto asked.

Hiroshi nodded. "Yes, we are aware. But no one here in town seems suspicious and we've tried hunting the beast, to no avail."

"I will help you in this, then. If you can bring me a list of everyone who lives in town and what they do, I will tell you who the werewolf is."

"You can do that?" One of the elders asked.

"Of course. I am Tsuyoi, aren't I?" Makoto scoffed.

"You will have the list tomorrow, and thank you." Hiroshi said, standing and exiting with his followers. After they had left, Makoto leaned back in his chair, rubbing his jaw.

' _So Kenshin, you ran to Oyama and Aokigahara after I cursed you, did you? But I won't help those fools find you, I have something else entirely planned for you.'_

* * *

The next day, Makoto met with Hiroshi and one other man who was on the town counsel, Akio Nomura. He was presented with the list that he had asked for and, after studying it for several minutes, picked out another hunter, a man by the name of Roukan Ishida.

"Are you sure?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes. As a hunter, he spends most of his time in the forest where he is free to change forms anytime. Besides, his name tells what he is." Makoto smiled, thinking how perfect it was that the name Roukan meant wolf counsel. ' _Sorry,'_ he thought, _'but I need the actual werewolf alive.'_

After Hiroshi and Akio took their leave, Makoto studied the crowds in the tavern. After an hours' worth of watching the taverns' customers, Makoto finally found what he was looking for, a little old man who didn't bother hiding his cash when he paid for a drink. As he exited, he made sure to 'accidently' crash into the old man.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. Tsuyoi is not nearly careful enough sometimes!" He said, helping the old man to his feet.

"Tsuyoi you say? You're the enchanter!" The old man squealed.

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"My name is Jujiro Matsuda. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The old man said, shaking his hand. Smiling, Makoto quickly excused himself, happy to have tricked the old bugger into saying his name. Name in hand, Makoto made his way to a small house set nearly in the forest, so close was it to the trees. He stood in the shadows of the trees and the next house, watching. After just over an hour, he saw what he wanted, Kenshin Himura walking up the front stairs and onto the porch before slipping a key into the front door's lock.

Breathing deeply, Makoto drew up his power, looking within himself for the connection he was sure he still carried to the creature he had created. Finding the link to the werewolf and holding tight to it, Makoto waved his fingers in the air, very quietly ordering Kenshin to attack and kill Jujiro Matsuda, using the wolf to scare him a bit first, then steal his money and bring it to Makoto's wagon.

He stayed hidden for another hour before Kenshin slid out of his house, almost silently, and disappeared into the shadows of the town. Knowing his work wasn't quite completed yet, Makoto made sure to stop back by the tavern, letting himself be witnessed playing and winning a few games of Shogi, then buying a round for the entire place. Satisfied that he now had an alibi for Jujiro's death, Makoto bid everyone goodnight in the wee hours of the morning and headed back to his wagon, slowly walking down the empty streets. He had almost reached his wagon when Kenshin slid out of the shadows cast by the wagon next to his and handed him a large wad of yen.

"He's dead?" Makoto asked.

"Yes." Kenshin answered, nodding his head once.

"And did anyone see you?"

"No." Kenshin said quietly, before turning away to head home.

Makoto had a hard time keeping the grin off his face that night, especially when he tucked the yen into a hidden compartment underneath a few of the front floorboards.

* * *

 **Ok, so what did you all think? Please review! And again I will say that I'm using their first names, not their last, so Makoto it is. Questions, comments?**

 **Mia21**


	9. Sent out a second time

**Happy January everyone! On to chapter nine, and of course now we know what Shishio is making Kenshin do, rob and kill for him, because if they catch Kenshin and kill him Shishio doesn't care. Let's find out what happens, and standard disclaimer applies. As always, I would love some reviews to let me know what everyone is thinking and if you liked it, please, please review!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

The following morning, Kaoru found Kenshin cooking breakfast for her this time. Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his shoulder. Kenshin turned in her arms, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Good morning." He whispered to her.

Kaoru smiled. "Good morning. What can I do to help?"

Putting her to work, they were soon done and sitting opposite one another at the table. Kenshin ate slowly and kept rubbing his temples. Concerned, Kaoru asked, "Are you alright Kenshin?"

He nodded. "Just tired. For some reason I had a rather sleepless night."

"I hate nights like that." Kaoru told him. Kenshin just nodded.

Following breakfast, Kenshin helped Kaoru fix a leak in the dojo's roof. As he worked, Kaoru's neighbor, Hana Suzuki, stopped by to tell Kaoru the news.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Jujiro Matsuda is dead."

"What? Old man Matsuda? Who would kill him, and for what?" Kaoru asked, shocked.

"The police aren't sure why whoever it was killed him, but it appears to have been for money."

"That's awful." Kaoru said sadly.

"Yes it is." Kenshin added, joining her now that he was finished.

"Whoever robbed him didn't also have to kill him, he would have given them the money gladly."

"Maybe they killed him to prevent identification." Kenshin said, still puzzling over who would kill him but having a hunch.

After saying farewell to Hana, Kenshin told Kaoru, "Things like this always follow Makoto."

"Really?" Kaoru asked.

"Remember when I told you that before four years ago I wandered, going here and there?" Kenshin inquired.

Yes." Kaoru nodded.

"I still remember the rumors from back then, rumors about an enchanter that death seemed to follow."

"So perhaps Makoto killed Jujiro so the old man couldn't say the enchanter had robbed him?"

"That's my hunch." Kenshin said. Kaoru shook her head sadly, thinking that was the worst excuse for killing a harmless old man she had ever heard.

"I hate to run off, but I'm supposed to go help Ito-san with painting his restaurant." Kenshin told her.

"Have fun." Kaoru said, smiling.

After Kenshin had left, Kaoru cleaned the inside of the dojo, scrubbing the floors and walls and straightening everything inside. She wasn't sure why she bothered other than that she was hopeful she'd someday soon get some more pupils and wanted to make sure everything looked nice.

Across town, Makoto watched Kenshin head towards Ito-san's restaurant. He reached for his link to the werewolf again and told Kenshin to this time go after Katsuo Shibata tonight, another elderly man with a lot of money. Makoto felt he should share his money, and was delighted to use Kenshin in gaining what he wanted while he was safely seen by everyone in the tavern. He headed that way to begin establishing his alibi.

* * *

When Kenshin and Masaki Ito finished painting his restaurant, they both had to admit it looked brand new with a fresh coat of paint. It was later than Kenshin had been hoping, the sun on its downward crest. Masaki thanked him profusely, bidding Kenshin a pleasant evening. As he walked back towards his small house, Makoto's spell activated and Kenshin's eyes glazed over, causing him to alter his course. He headed instead towards Katsuo Shibata's house, staying behind the other houses and in the shadows as much as possible. Finding the back door unlocked, Kenshin let himself in and went looking for Katsuo. Finding him in the front guest room, Kenshin unsheathed his sword and walked in.

"Who are you? What are you doing!?" Katsuo yelled when he caught sight of Kenshin and his katana.

"It doesn't matter who I am. And what I'm doing is robbing you." Kenshin told him calmly.

"If you think threatening to kill me is going to make me give you anything, you're wrong."

Kenshin shifted forms, growling and snarling at Katsuo, who suddenly found he didn't care as much about his money as he thought he did. Flattened back in his chair, Katsuo squawked, "Okay, okay, I'll show you where my money is and you can have whatever you want!" Reclaiming his human form, Kenshin simply said, "Good. Come on then."

After Katsuo had shown Kenshin where his chest of money was located, Kenshin filled a bag with as much gold as he could safely carry. He led Katsuo back into the guest room and made him comfortable before dispatching him, just as someone started knocking at the front door. Kenshin cleaned his sword, collected the bag of gold and began making his way to the back door as the front door was opened.

"Father?" He heard called as he set the bag of gold down and opened the back door. Hearing footsteps approaching the kitchen where he stood, Kenshin shifted back into his wolf form, grabbed the bag of gold in his teeth and ran. Katsuo's son only caught a brief glimpse of the fleeing wolf before turning back to find his father. When he located Katsuo in the front guest room, he could tell right away that the wolf hadn't killed him. Touching his father's neck very gently, he could see the cut was from a knife or sword. Ryo gritted his teeth.

"I will find whoever that wolf is and avenge your death father, I promise." Ryo said.

* * *

About an hour later, Kenshin materialized near Makoto's wagon and found him waiting. Accepting the sack of gold from him, Makoto asked, "Well, is Katsuo dead?"

"Yes, he is." Kenshin answered.

"And no one saw you?" Makoto inquired.

"I don't believe so."

Frowning, Makoto asked, "You don't believe so?"

"I know no one saw me coming or going, but Katsuo's son arrived just as I was leaving." Kenshin said.

"What!?" Makoto growled.

"Don't worry, when I heard him coming I shifted to the wolf." Kenshin explained.

Sighing, Makoto rubbed his temples.

"So what you're telling me is that, after I've already indicated someone else is the werewolf, Katsuo's son saw that you are the werewolf?"

"He never saw me, only the werewolf disappearing." Kenshin clarified.

"The fact remains that the mayor now knows I was incorrect about who the werewolf is." Makoto told him angrily.

"They haven't arrested anyone yet, so it could have been whoever you accused." Kenshin told him.

"Good. Let's try to keep it that way, shall we?" Makoto proposed.

"Yes, of course." Kenshin agreed.

* * *

 **Okay, so what did you guys think? Review and let me know!**

 **Mia21**


	10. Kept safe

**Yay, chapter ten! So this chapter is otherwise known as Kaoru finds out what is really going on, but not everything because at this point even Kenshin doesn't know all of it. Read on to find out what happens! Same as every other chapter, standard disclaimer applies!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Having found an old ink painting by her grandfather while she was cleaning the day before, Kaoru decided that she would head into town to sell it. After obtaining what she thought was a fair price for the painting, Kaoru slowly made her way back through Oyama, stopping to look over the crafts one booth was selling.

"What do you think of the news?" A woman asked from the other side of the stall.

"You'll have to tell me it first." The stall owner said.

"Apparently, Ryo Shibata saw the werewolf last night, leaving his father's house." The woman told the stall owner excitedly.

The stall owner seemed to share Kaoru's opinion on how exciting that was. "So?"

"His father was dead, and missing an entire chest of money. Whoever the werewolf really is killed Katsuo and stole from him." The woman said.

The stall owner nodded. "We always knew that werewolf was trouble. Maybe now we can actually get help in getting rid of him."

Turning away from the conversation, Kaoru hurried home.

' _I just can't believe Kenshin killed Katsuo and robbed him,'_ Kaoru thought. _'But is that only because I think I know him?'_

Arriving back at the dojo, Kaoru found that Kenshin was there again this morning.

' _I'll find out one way or another.'_

Approaching Kenshin, who was today doing laundry for her, Kaoru saw him stop and yawn.

"Good Morning Kaoru." He said.

"Kenshin. Tired again today?"

Kenshin nodded. "I was up late trying to get to sleep." He told her.

"Hmm, or are you tired because you were robbing and killing Katsuo Shibata last night?" Kaoru clipped.

"What?" Kenshin asked, confused and somewhat shocked.

"People in town today are all talking of Katsuo Shibata's robbery and death. His son, Ryo, claims to have seen the werewolf fleeing his father's house. Please tell me this isn't true, Kenshin." Kaoru lamented.

Avoiding her eyes, Kenshin whispered, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kaoru queried.

"The last thing I remember yesterday is heading home after Masaki Ito and I finished painting his restaurant. The rest is blank."

Nodding, Kaoru said, "Okay then. You're going to stay here tonight so you can't be forced to do anymore robbing or killing."

"Thank you, Kaoru." Kenshin said, grateful she was willing to look after him.

* * *

Across town, Makoto was learning all about who was due in town that night, a particularly wealthy couple. Yoichi and Keiko Erikawa. He was told that rather than carrying a lot of Yen, they preferred writing promises that they called cheques. He was told, however, that Keiko liked to wear diamonds everywhere. Diamond earrings, bracelets, necklaces, she traveled with it all. He rubbed his hands together under the table in anticipation of owning that many diamonds.

* * *

After Kenshin and Kaoru had finished eating dinner that evening, Kaoru led him out to her storage building.

"I'm sorry, but it's safer this way." Kaoru told him.

"Don't worry, it's alright." Kenshin said, heading inside with her extra futon.

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru left him alone, making sure to close the door and secure it with a wooden beam, knowing he would at least be safe inside.

* * *

Kaoru slept badly that night, continually waking up and wondering if Kenshin was alright. When morning came, she put on her robe and walked from the dojo to the storage building. Knocking, Kaoru called, "Kenshin? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Kaoru, I'm fine!" He called back.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kaoru unbarred the door and threw it open, allowing let her to get a good glimpse of the inside of the door which was scraped and chewed up. Kaoru gasped, her eyes traveling to Kenshin as he approached her.

"Apparently, I wasn't very happy to be stuck in here last night." Kenshin shrugged.

"Well, at least it worked." Kaoru said.

Kenshin nodded. "Yes. Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

"Breakfast?" Kenshin asked.

"Only if you cook it." Kaoru laughed.

"Agreed."

Kenshin was just finishing his breakfast when Kaoru, who kept glancing at him, looking for any ill effects from last night, saw him raise his head and listen carefully, as though someone was talking to him. He stood up then, walking to the dojo's side door and outside, which put him just a scant twenty feet from Aokigahara.

"Kenshin?" She called and saw him raise his hand.

"There's just something I need to do." He told her.

Scrambling, Kaoru slipped on her shoes and followed him, making sure to stay well back. When Kenshin entered a meadow, Kaoru slipped behind a tree, watching.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think Kenshin is doing and what is Kaoru going to find out now? If you leave me reviews I will update more quickly, plus you're showing me your love! Stayed tuned for chapter eleven!**

 **Mia21**


	11. Showdown

**Hello readers, time for chapter eleven. Shouldn't be too hard to guess what's going to happen in this chapter given the title and what's been happening. As always, standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Mia21**

* * *

 _Kenshin was just finishing his breakfast when Kaoru, who kept glancing at him, looking for any ill effects from last night, saw him raise his head and listen carefully, as though someone were talking to him. He stood up then, walking to the dojo's side door and outside, which put him just a scant twenty feet from Aokigahara._

" _Kenshin?" She called and saw him raise his hand._

" _There's just something I need to do." He told her._

 _Scrambling, Kaoru slipped on her shoes and followed him, making sure to stay well back. When Kenshin entered a meadow, Kaoru slipped behind a tree, watching._

After a moment's observation, she saw Makoto Shishio walking towards Kenshin, not wearing his stage costume. Kaoru saw immediately why he chose to cover his arms, legs, and face. His kimono was halfway open, leaving the right side of his chest and right arm exposed. The visible skin was brownish-red and cracked, obviously the result of some long ago burn.

' _I wonder what happened and what he wants?'_ She wondered.

Makoto studied Kenshin carefully, then asked, "Where are my diamonds?"

Stepping out from behind the tree and walking to Kenshin's side, Kaoru answered Shishio's question. "He doesn't have them. I stopped him last night."

Glaring at her, Shishio sighed and nodded. "I see. Very well then. Kenshin," he said, raising his hand and twisting his fingers. "I want you to kill her as the werewolf."

Kaoru turned to Kenshin, thinking he might tell Makoto to leave her alone. Instead she saw his eyes glaze over. Knowing Makoto had just activated the spell that bound Kenshin to him, Kaoru was still astonished at his daring. "What!?" She yelled.

"I would say you should run, but he's a werewolf so, good luck."

Realizing her only chance was to get as far away from Kenshin as she could before he changed, Kaoru did indeed start running. _'How ironic life is,'_ Kaoru thought as she ran. _'I'm going to die because I stopped the man I love from becoming even more of a criminal. And now he's being forced to kill me!'_

Kaoru didn't make it half as far as she wanted to before she heard a snarl behind her. Slowing her run in front of a huge fir tree, Kaoru turned, placing her back against the tree so she could face death head on. The werewolf advanced slowly, snarling. Kaoru realized that she desperately did not want to die, especially because of Kenshin.

"Kenshin, I know you're in there. Please, it's me, Kaoru." Her voice came out as a sob and she was surprised to find that she was crying. The werewolves' eyes narrowed and he snarled again, displaying his sharp canines.

"Don't do this," she begged. "Please Kenshin, you don't have to do this!"

Kaoru knew her begging was pointless. Even though Kenshin had some control when he was in his werewolf form, she knew because of Shishio that right now, Kenshin wasn't Kenshin and probably had no control over the wolf obeying Shishio's command.

Wiping the tears off her cheeks, Kaoru sucked in a deep breath and decided she wanted the last word before her death. "I want you to know that I forgive you, this isn't your fault."

Kenshin growled again, lowering his body into an attack position. Before he had the chance to make a move, Kaoru closed her eyes and murmured, "I love you Kenshin."

The wolf stopped snarling, tucking his teeth back inside his lips and staring at her with wide gold eyes. After a moment or two, the wolf dissolved into Kenshin.

"Kaoru?"

"Kenshin!" She cried, running the few feet between them and winding her arms around his neck when she reached him, plastering herself against him. She was crying again, and buried her face in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

A sigh came from behind them then, "You know the power of good old fashioned dark magic is waning when simple love can overcome it."

Narrowing his eyes and turning away from Kaoru to face Makoto, Kenshin gripped the hilt of his sword. Grinning evilly, Makoto placed his hand on his own hilt, holding it tightly. Kaoru backed out of the way, taking cover behind one of the many trees. Makoto and Kenshin faced off, both unsheathing their swords and attacking at the same moment. Kaoru couldn't rightly see what happened, only that there was fire involved and Kenshin ended up on the ground with a large slash across his chest.

' _Did he set the sword on fire with friction against the sheath?'_ Kenshin wondered, his mind working through all possibilities. _'No, it can't be. If he were producing flame by friction, Battojutsu would do the same. It has to be something else.'_

As Kenshin raised himself to his knees, Makoto said, "My first secret sword, Homura Dama, Burning Soul. Do you like the pain from both slashing and burning?"

"Not really," Kenshin returned sarcastically. "But the nature of your Homura Dama is clear. The blade itself isn't burning but the substance it's coated in is."

"Very good. My sword uses the number of people it's killed as the source of its power." Makoto said.

Shaking his head in remorse, Kenshin said, "Your killing spree ends here and now, Makoto."

Shrugging, Makoto told him. "Very well then. Come at me, if you dare."

Kenshin flew forward, releasing an upward attack that appeared to be meant to slice into his opponent's chin and kill them. He added extra power to it by using his free arm to apply force to the back of the blade. Kaoru was shocked, however, when Makoto deflected the strike using just his hand.

"You'll have to do better than your Ryushosen, Kenshin." Makoto said. Then he closed the distance between them, biting a chunk out of Kenshin's shoulder and spitting it to the ground. Kenshin covered the spouting wound with his hand, sinking down onto his knees again.

"In this world, the strong live and the weak die. The strongest are tenders of the flame the weak supply fuel for. Don't you know that?" Makoto asked.

Even on his knees, Kenshin refused to give in. "No. No lives should be considered 'fuel', not by any man for any cause!" He yelled, standing again.

"Your mind has experience as the wolf and knows it is true, it is only your heart that doesn't want to accept it. Your stubbornness is as unrelenting as ever Kenshin."

Makoto performed a forward strike, but Kenshin deflected it using his right hand. But they were so close now, and Makoto grabbed Kenshin's kimono, lifting him a good foot off the ground. With a single spell, Makoto created an explosion of raw power before dropping Kenshin and staring at him as he lay on the ground. From where she stood, Kaoru could see Kenshin's exposed chest smoking slightly and turning a blackish-purple color like one huge bruise. After a moment, Kenshin dragged himself to his feet, his eyes narrowed into a dangerous gold stare.

"I'm not dead yet Makoto. Obviously I've proven before that it takes more than your magic to end me." Kenshin gritted before performing a strike towards Makoto's legs followed by a powerful upswing that smashed his face. Then he did a downswing that hit Makoto's neck and shoulders followed by a sideways hit to Makoto's chest. Not stopping his barrage, Kenshin performed a lightning-fast attack that simultaneously struck all nine vital spots on Makoto's body. Backing up, the two faced each other, both breathing hard and dripping blood. Still behind a tree, Kaoru bit her lip as she watched, wondering who would win.

Kenshin again sank into the form of Battojutsu while Makoto held his sword in front of his chest, the blade toward Kenshin. The final strike happened so fast, Kaoru was only able to see that Kenshin started with his left foot, the opposite of most other Battojutsu moves. She very clearly saw Makoto block Kenshin's strike that followed his step with his left foot though, and thought for a moment it was all over, but was surprised when Makoto started being pulled into the empty space between them. Kenshin then took one last step, slamming his blade into Makoto's chest, just under his left arm. Now mortally wounded, Makoto fell to his knees.

"What…?" He gasped.

"The Battojutsu of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu are all based on two-step attacks. You counted me out to quickly Makoto."

Makoto started laughing then, his chuckling only ending when he fell over, dead.

* * *

 **Okay, what did everyone think? Please review and let me know what you thought!**

 **Mia21**


	12. Closure

**Hello everyone, happy March 1st! So as you might have guessed from the title, this is the final chapter. Like every other chapter, standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Mia21**

* * *

The next morning, Kenshin and Kaoru were again having breakfast at her dojo when they both heard a knock and a call of 'hello'.

Standing, Kaoru walked towards the door with Kenshin right behind her. When Kaoru slid open the Shoji, they saw a lovely young lady with long black hair standing just outside.

"Good morning," She said with a bow. "I'm enchantress Misao, and I'm looking for Makoto Shishio. I understand you might be able to help me with that."

Nervous, Kaoru asked, "Why are you looking for him?"

"He has left a trail of bodies behind him wherever he goes, it's time for that to stop."

Kaoru released a breath and glanced at Kenshin.

"Sorry to say you're not going to find him. We fought, and he did not survive." Kenshin told her.

Frowning, Misao asked, "What happened?"

"Four years ago, he cursed me to be a werewolf. When he returned last week, he began using his link to the curse, ordering me to steal and kill for him. When I wouldn't obey him in killing Kaoru here," Kenshin said, taking Kaoru's hand, "he and I fought. Guess he underestimated me in the end, and payed with his life."

"Saves me the trouble of having to look for him anymore. Is there anything I can do for you as a thank you?"

"Actually, yes. I'd like to end the werewolf curse and become fully human again." Kenshin explained.

"Hold on," Misao stated, starting to dig through the satchel she carried, eventually pulling out a small stoppered glass bottle. "To get rid of the wolf curse, you need to drink this."

"What is it?" Kaoru wondered.

"Mainly wolfsbane and a few other herbs." She shrugged.

"Wolfsbane? Won't that kill him?" Kaoru asked, incredulous.

"The flower is usually poisonous, yes. But when mixed with the right herbs it can the draw the poison out of him, if he is more for good than for evil."

"How can we know he won't die?"

"You can't," Misao told Kaoru, shaking her head before turning back to Kenshin. "You must be willing to try anyway, knowing this might be the death of you or your salvation."

"Very well." Kenshin nodded, taking the small glass bottle from the enchantress' hand and drinking it down.

"No!" Kaoru yelled, but it was too late, he'd finished the potion.

A great wind began to whirl around them and Kaoru turned to him, putting both arms around him.

"Hold on to me." She told him, and he did, wrapping both of his arms around her and pulling her close. Kenshin shut his eyes and pressed his forehead to Kaoru's shoulder, thinking that if he was going to die, better to die like this, in the arms of his beloved. Although his eyes were closed, he sensed bright flashes of light exploding all around them. As the wind blew harder, Kenshin felt a part of himself trying to slip away, as though his soul was going to leave his body. He squeezed Kaoru closer and with tears in her eyes she whispered, "I'm here Kenshin."

His heart's cadence rose and fell in unusual rhythms and his breathing became labored. The air began to push in on him, and he began to see spots behind his closed lids.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, as though she could sense his struggle. "I'm not letting go of you, so you can't let go of me!"

She pulled back just enough then to face him and press her lips against his.

The kiss was the most powerful touch either had ever felt. Soft, and yet an act of war, throwing up battlements around his soul. The purity that flowed from her heart into him brought him back to the present day and time strongly. In one last fantastic burst of light, the storm began to recede. Slowly the winds died down and the flashes of light began to fade.

Pulling back all the way, Kaoru asked, "Are you alright?"

Kenshin nodded. "Well, I'm still alive so I think so."

"And the wolf?"

"Is gone, I can feel that much."

"I knew you could do it," The enchantress said from behind them, smiling broadly. "Now, if you both will excuse me, I'm do for a conference in Tokyo."

"Thank you." Was the last thing Kenshin said as Misao the enchantress waved and then walked away.

* * *

Ryo Shibata was eventually told that Makoto Shishio was responsible for killing his father and was simply using his werewolf friend to make a quick getaway with the gold. The gold and money that had been stolen was recovered from Shishio's wagon once everyone was sure he was dead. The residents of Oyama also figured that with his death, the werewolf had run off as it was never seen or heard from again.

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru however lived very happy lives, soon welcoming son Kenji into the world. Realizing that, at one point, Kenshin hadn't thought any of this was possible, he was even more grateful for it, and especially Kaoru, who had changed his life and saved him in the end.

* * *

 **So, what did everyone think of the ending? Please review and let me know!**

 **Mia21**


End file.
